10 moments
by Typist Massacre
Summary: inspired by supaslim's ficlets. I wanna do these for all the series I'm into. Ten very short stories. Ten different situations. All songs by Our Lady Peace.
1. Theif

This can't be how the world works. How is is possible for a grown man to hurt his own son like this? Journourchi crawled across the floor of his bedroom, naked and wet with a mixture of his own blood and the cum of an older man. With whatever remaining strength he had in his legs, Jou stood up and crawled onto his bed, pulling the covers over his head. The house was silent once more. His young, honey brown eyes stared at the edge of the bed, well what he pictured was the edge through the wall of sheets, and let his mind wander into old scary stories of monsters under the bed. He would rather face the boogie man or the monster who lives beneath his matress than to face his father when he was drunk and filled with a surpressed lust for women. He turned over and winced from the pain from his bottom. If only he could have been able to reach the car as his mother drove off with his sister in the backseat. Morning will be here soon. Thinking it would be best he stop thinking, he shut his eyes and tried to catch some sleep. Tomorrow was coming and it was going to be another day at school where the monsters would be left at home.


	2. Angels Losing Sleep

**Yuugi looked through his deck of cards, thinking over strategies and estimating how powerful his deck was. Yami remained silent. Usually he would be babbling about shadow games and dwelling on his memories. Not today though. Yuugi turned to the spirit and asked him if anything was wrong."It's the god cards," Yami replied. "Are you sure you're alright with this? I don't want you to get hurt."Yuugi smiled softly, though his eyes were reflecting the fear in his heart. This was a big deal. Malik would show them no mercy and he had already destroyed many of his own servants to get this far, all to destroy Yami. "It's ok Pharoah. You shouldn't worry about me so much. I should be the one who should be worrying about you. I don't want to lose you."Yami, stunned, looked down to Yuugi and wrapped his phantom arms around the small boy. "I want to protect you. And I will do what it takes to do so."**


	3. Waited

Waited

"Oof!" Jou grunted as he hit the floor and stared up at his attacker. Kaiba panted and wipped a small stream of blood from his lips before grabbing for his breifcase. "How dare you make me stoop so low, you lousy dog," the brunnette spat. "You really think you're all that! Please - after I waited for you to finally grow up, you're still the pumpus as you always were. Kaiba - forget it. You can go back to your work and your brother - but hell everyone knows how much you care about him-" Jou felt another hard punch hit his face.

"You leave Mokuba out of this! He has nothing to do with our relationship!" The two stared each other down. "What relationship," Jou spat, "you just ended it."


	4. Picture

Picture

The rain had begun to fall and Kaiba dashed inside. He passed by the phone in his office and looked down, seeing the flashing light on his answering machine, his heart skipped a bit and he egarly pressed it. Ten messages and none of them from Jou. He sighed and lowered his head into his hands as he fell into his seat. The rain water dripped off his body, creating small pools of water around him. His blue eyes slowly glazed over the contents of his desk and noticed something that was missing. That's right. He had put that picture away the day of the argument. Slowly, he reached over to the drawer and opened the second to the last. There was a picture of Jou there that no one other than himself knew he had. His fingers trembled. He wanted to hear Jou's voice once more. Quickly darting fo the phone, he dailed the blonde's number. It rang.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Please pick up the phone… there was nothing.


	5. Boy

Boy

We can't go on like this, Ryou's weakening soul screamed at his capter. "It's time to end this!" The dark spirit laughed, "Boy, you'll be running but can't get anywhere. Now what good is that?" Ryou's tiny hands tembled, "If we continue going at it this way, I'll end up dead and you'll go back into the ring, trapped for another 3000 years!" Bakura remained silent. "Then it's best we get things done as soon as possible."It was no use trying to get through the dark spirit. If only Ryou was strong enough to regain posession of his body for a short period of time, then he could call for help. He took a deep breath, it was now or never. Ryou's soul charged at the dark side, the body remained motionless as the two spirits struggled over posession of the young boy's body. Then, like lightning in broad day light, a scream erupted from his lips - full of desperation and pain.

"IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!"


	6. Apology

Admist the voices of students, Jou walked down the hall when he was pulled away and into an empty room. Startled, he turned to face his capter and found himself face to face with Kaiba. Well.. What looked like Kaiba. There was no longer this cold exterior, there was a weakness and saddness in his eyes. "Jou," he whispered. Jou cut him off by slapping his hand away, "No Kaiba. It's over. You ended it yourself." Jou turned to leave when Kaiba grabbed him once more. Jou turned to push him away but found himself within the arms of a heartbroken young man. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. I know I can be many bad things. A liar. A theif… but right now I'm an apology." Jou's heart swelled and he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, pushing him away lightly. "I'm sorry as well… that I can't go back into a relationship with you."


	7. Superman's Dead

Malik's head felt like it was cracking. Splitting at its seams. His soul was being torn between two different halves of himself. He could feel the part of him that was Malik being killed off by the dark spirit inside. None of this had to happen, but somehow it was part of his fate. If this pain were to ever stop, he had to do the one thing that he was being driven to do. Kill the Pharoh and his carrier. Then, perhaps, he could finally stop all this madness.

Yes madness. Why would he want to stop it - oh no, I'm losing it - madness is a truly valuable gift.


	8. Is Anybody Home?

As distant as once can be. As powerful as the dollar he carried to his name. He had everything one could hope for, everything that could be accessable through the power of money. A large house, the latest in technology. He sat there in his chair, looking over the fruits of his lard labour and surrounded by an irritating sound. Silence. Cold and bitter silence. Everythign about his life was cold, electronic and lifeless. This was the one thing that he could never achieve. Human companionship. His life had no time for it and his past created walls that would not premit it. He sat there in his chair. Silent.


	9. Wipe that smile off your face

The time had come. This was going to be the fight to end it all. Malik's cold laughter pieced the air as Yami held his ground. All other opponets were either killed off, sent to the shadow relm or were left helpless to watch. Yuugi's heart trembled but he tried to stay strong for Yami. The once great Pharoah, found himself at a familiar place. Staring down a great evil that threatened everything he had come to love and promised to protect. The laughter subsided and Malik's twisted smile reflected the madness that polluted his mind.

"The time has come upon us," he cackled and summoned his God Card. The massive beast roared and made the air heavy. In its presence, Yuugi felt his courage being drained away and him losing grip to the dire situation. "Don't lose heart, Yuugi," the pharoah's voice rang through his ears.

"I'll try." With Yami in charge, he too summoned his god card. The two ancient powers faced each other once more.


	10. Stealing Babies

Late one night, Yami manifested himself and stood at the foot Yuugi's bed. He looked down at the sleeping boy and sighed. There once was a time he would not hesitate to take over a body and claim it all for himself, like the other prisoners of the millienium items but as time progressed, he realized none of them had a host like his. It was unfortunate that three innocent souls were to stumble across these cursed items and two of them were so easily overcome but the darkness held within. Yami reached out his hand and went to pet Yuugi's head. Had it been any different if Yuugi had come into contact with any of the other items? Would he be over runned by the dark spirits like Bakura and Malik? Or would he turn out just as twisted as the other souls if he found himself in the hands of another youth. Whatever the outcome, this necessity of stealing bodies was a shameful part of the curse.

These boys had to be set free. Even if that means leaving young Yuugi.


End file.
